Accidental Love
by Moonlet Nerd
Summary: Lillianne is the niece to infamous Katniss Everdeen, who is known to have incited the rebellion after the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. Marcus is the grandson to the famous President Snow. The leader of Panem during the Rebellion of The Quarter Quell. What happens when these two meet and accidentally fall in love?
1. Prologue- Lillianne

Prologue- Lillianne

My name is Lillianne Hawthorne. My mothers maiden name is Primrose Everdeen. My father is Rory Hawthorne.

When my parents were younger, their older siblings Katniss and Gale though it'd be a nice laugh to set them up on a date. Prim was thirteen and Rory was twelve.

Twelve years later, their married and expecting my oldest sister Julia.

I am the youngest of three girls. There's Julia, Rosalinda, and I, Lilianne.

I have no cousins on my mothers side but each of my fathers siblings has a child except for Uncle Gale.

This is because my mothers sister, Katniss, her lover Peeta, Uncle Gale, and many others were executed for inciting a rebellion in the districts after the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. This was known as the Rebellion of The Quarter Quell. They did _not _succeed_._

I am now preparing for the 99th Hunger Games.

Today is the day of the reaping. Julia is eighteen and its her last year. Rosalinda is sixteen. And then there's me.

I'm twelve. It's my first year in the reaping and I'm scared out of my wits.


	2. Prologue- Marcus

My name is Marcus Snow. My grandfather was President Cornelius Snow, the leader of the Capitol during the Rebellion of The Quarter Quell.

Luckily my family was not relocated during the rebellion and I was able to be raised in the same place as my grandfather was. And he was lucky enough to die in the place he was raised.

Unluckily though, the newest President of Panem made a law that Capitol citizens were required to enter the reaping for the Hunger Games.

This has been in effect for two years and we have not had a victor- yet hopefully.

I am twelve so its my first year in the reaping.

I'm not worried though, I was one of the fitter raised Capitol citizens, my grandfather took me to District 1 (Their industry is Luxury Items and their one of the richest districts) so I could be trained.


	3. Chapter 1: The Reaping

_Lillianne_

The morning of the reaping, I woke up screaming. Rosalinda wasn't in the bed next to mine, she must have been kept up too long with my night terrors.

My mother, who's a healer, constantly asks if I'm just nervous about the reaping. Honestly? Awake or asleep, even the mere thought of the reaping brings screaming out of my mouth.

I walked downstairs to see my father back from his (very illegal) hunting. I ran over to hug him.

"Hey little Lilly! Ready for your birthday?" He said.

I smiled. "Yes!"

"What do you want for your birthday?" Mom asked from where she was hand washing laundry.

"To not be reaped probably." Julia said gloomily from the table.

"And," I stated. "To go hunting with Dad after the reaping."

Dad looked happy at that thought, neither Julia or Rosalinda expressed the idea of learning to hunt. Ever.

Mom on the other hand, looked very distraught.

"Hunting?" She asked.

"Yeah. It'd be good to learn." I responded.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Your a young lady."

At this, Rose piped up.

"Mom, you said that when your dad died," She glanced at Dad too. "If Aunt Katniss hadn't learned to hunt when Grandpa was alive, you would've starved."

"Same goes for Dad. Uncle Gale had to start hunting to feed you guys." I added.

"And then if he didn't, you'd die and we'd never be born. The end." Julia stated.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Go if you want." Mom sighed and went back to laundry.

_Marcus_

I woke up to a knock outside my door. I opened it to find an avox with a tray full of food.

Of course, my mother must've ordered a breakfast in bed for me.

I'm used to a pampered life such as avoxes but I'm not soft. Quite the opposite. Ever since the law by Grandfather was passed that Capitol children would compete in the games, I was training for the games in District One.

I took the tray and placed it on the bed then go to get ready.

The Capitol reapings are last so we can watch all the District ones first.

I finished getting ready, sat on my bed with the food, and turned on the TV.

The District 1 reaping was on right then.

It was very early in the morning so quite a few of the twelve-year-olds were half asleep.

The escort walked up to the stage, "Welcome to the 99th Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

They read the treaty and watched the video, etcetera etcetera. Finally the escort announced, "Ladies first!"

She pulled out a name from the very full jar. "Jewel Montgomery."

She walked up to the stage. She was sixteen, had long blonde hair, bright brown eyes, and a facial expression that you know she'll kill you if you look at her wrong.

Then the boys, "Jackson Rylie."

Jackson has a shaved head and blue eyes. He exuded so much confidence.

Then District 2 came on.

It was a fourteen year old girl and eighteen year old boy.

District 3, a twelve year old girl (A very loud gasp was released) and a seventeen year old boy.

District 4 had a thirteen year old that I think was named Miley and another thirteen year old named Scott.

Soon, District 12 was on and I knew that I need to head down to the public square myself.

_Lillianne_

I stood with the other twelve year olds, eager to start and get it over with.

My family lived in the merchant class area of District 12. My mother was a successful apothecary and ran a shop. My grandmother occasionally stopped by to help but she never stayed long.

Mom said that we reminded Grandma too much of Mom and Katniss when they were our ages.

We read through the boring video and treaty, had the victors (There are only been two that are still alive.) come up, and now the escort, Saralina Bluebell has come up.

"Welcome to the 99th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She said cheerfully.

She had gold bracelets all over her arms and blue hair braided down her back.

"First the girls." She reached into the jar and pulled out a tiny slip of paper.

"Lillianne Hawthorne."

There was a gasp just like whenever a twelve year old is picked.

I was well known around the district. I grew plants like no one would believe and often gave out edible plants I had in my garden around the Seam.

I stepped up to where Saralina was and saw the angry look on Dad's face and the sad face of Mom.

Dad was looking straight at Julia and Mom was most likely seeing herself called in the 74th Hunger Games. She said that Aunt Katniss volunteered to take her place.

"Next for the boys." The escort walked over to the second jar.

"Jake Mellark."

I saw a blonde boy with blue eyes come up. He's fourteen years old and the nephew of Peeta Mellark. Peeta had also been killed for the rebellion.

He glanced at me and I knew that he recognized me. As Katniss' niece, as the girl with flowers, and just another twelve year old from school.

"We have a good pair this year." Saralina said brightly. "What do you think Eleanor?"

Eleanor Fitzgerald is the youngest victor of District 12, having won five years ago. "I suppose. The little one could have a bit more meat on her bones though."

I knew the Capitol audience was laughing at that after all, it was a common joke that District 12 tributes were scrawny.

I look at Jake. The nephew of Peeta Mellark. And mentally looked at myself, niece of Katniss Everdeen. Both were lovers who were executed for inciting a rebellion.

Was the reaping rigged so that we were both chosen?

_Marcus_

I stood in shock. They just announced the names of the District 12 tributes over the speakers. Hawthorne and Mellark. Both rang a bell.

I knew that Grandfather had mentioned them before.

Then I got it. Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark. Both executed for a rebellion. Funny coincidence.

The escort walked up. His name was Jaque Monroe.

"Welcome to the 99th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

He walked over to the bowls.

"First the girls." He reached in. "Celeste Jones."

A petite girl with short ringlets of curls going down her back walked up. I believe she was fifteen.

"Now the boys." One. Just one said Marcus Cornelius Snow on it. The odds are in my favor today.

"Marcus Cornelius Snow."

I froze, not knowing what to think. Suddenly my legs started working slowly. I walked up to the podium and shook hands with Celeste, knowing I'll have to kill her.

She tried to give me a faint smile but it looked more like a cry for help then reassurance.

Soon we were rushed to the Presidents, my Grandfathers, house. The Capitol has no Justice building.

**_Hi! Sorry I haven't updated quicker, today's my birthday so I watrap ending the day with my mom. Okay, don't forget to review! And may the odds be ever in your favor! ~Moonlet Nerd_**


	4. Chapter 2: The Final Farewells

_**Hiya! Finally updated. Somewhat of a filler. Not quite sure though. Hope this gives you an idea of Marcus and Lillianne's families. On a happier note, thanks to KatLover4Ever for being my very first reviewer! Well, keep calm and read on! May the odds be ever in your favor!**_

_**~Moonlet Nerd**_

_Marcus_

We were rushed towards the Presidents home. Which use to be my grandfathers home and subsequently used to be mine.

We walked through the doors and Celeste couldn't help but give a small squeal of excitement.

"You will have ten minutes to speak with your families." A peacekeeper told us. He led me to one room and Celeste to another.

I sat on the couch made with silk fabric, obviously a District 1 product, when my mother came rushing in.

"Marcus!"  
"Mom!"

She ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug for what seemed like forever before she let go.

"Promise me you'll win." She stated.  
"I promise with all my heart."

Suddenly a peacekeeper came in to take Mom away. He picked her up and carried her out while she was kicking and screaming, "I love you Marcus! I love-"

I thought about what I said, how I promised. I knew I meant it when I said I promised.

I promise with all my heart that I will win the 99th Hunger Games. For my mother.

_Lillianne_

Jake and I walked towards the Justice Building and I tried to start a conversation.

"So..." I said to him.

It didn't go well. He looked at me then continued walking.

I was sent to a room and then Rosalinda and Julia walked in.

Rosalinda had obviously been crying and it looked like a bruise was beginning to show up on the side of Julia's face.

"How'd you get that?" I asked Julia.

"I don't know."

She started to cry. Rosalinda walked over, hugged her, hugged me, and started a group hug.

"Promise that you'll come back alive?" Julia asked through tears.

"I promise." And I really did. Even if it meant killing Jake.

Julia walked out of the room after hugging me one more time.

Rosalinda gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear, "Dad hit Julia after she didn't volunteer for you."

A peacekeeper came in and pulled her out of the room.

Next were Mom and Dad.

"Lilly." Mom hugged me with tears rolling down her face.

"Mom." I hug her back, knowing that it could be the last time I hug her.

Mom let go and I turned towards Dad. He stood there awkwardly and I exploded.

"Why?! Why would you hit Julia for something as stupid as that?!"

Dad looked completely shocked. Mom looked as though this was new information for her.

"Lilly-"  
I interrupted him. "We both know that Julia loves me. But love only goes so far when volunteering is involved! What Aunt Katniss did so many years ago was the radical thing! Did you really think Julia of all people would turn and risk her pretty little life for someone else?!"

"I-"

I hugged Dad and the tears finally escaped.

"Promise me you'll win?" He asked.  
"Promise me you'll never hit any of us again?" I asked him.  
"Promise."  
"Then I promise too."

Soon the peacekeeper came for them and they walked swiftly out.

I was alone. Truly alone. And I was, for the first time, so very afraid. I sat on the couch, the realization that I might die finally hitting me.

**_Don't forget to review! And may the odds be ever in your favor!_**

**_~Moonlet Nerd_**


	5. Chapter 3: We're Off To The Capitol

_**Eloo people! Having a good Thursday? If so, it gets better! Why? because this is an update! If your not having a good Thursday, then cheer up! Why? A. I'm updating. B. Tomorrows Friday! Well, unless you hate Friday. If so, just focus on that first part. Soooo Keep Calm and Read On!**_

**_~Moonlet Nerd_**

_Lillianne_

I started crying. I don't care if when I got to the train that they see me crying. They know I'll be weak anyway. I'm only twelve after all.

A peacekeeper finally came in to take me to the train station. We left the Justice Building and I was placed in a car, beside Jake.

"Hello Jake."

"Hi."

I've officially decided that he doesn't talk much.

We got to the train station in no time. It would've taken much longer, had we walked though. It's all the way near the Seam next to the coal mine.

I saw Eleanor at the station and waved. She waved back and came over. She hugged Jake and then me. She gave me a tissue and said, "Don't ever let them see you cry."

I nodded and dried my eyes.

Jake didn't look like he'd been crying. It makes sense, I guess.

There were lots of cameras. I tried to look mature and graceful as we got on the train, two things that are not my strong suit.

Millions of cameras around me clicked. I have a feeling that everyone in the Capitol is watching me right now.

I waved at the cameras as we got on the train. What can I say? Gotta look good and pose for the cameras for immediate sponsors even if they don't last.

I smiled and waved one last time as the doors closed.

_Marcus_

I wondered how my mom would react to the images on the TV when the games started as I sat on the couch.

If she kills herself because she sees me in the Games, I don't know what I'd do.

Moms all I have. Dad left when I was a baby so Grandpa, even though he was Dad's dad, helped Mom and I keep living.

Now Grandpa's gone. There's no one to protect Mom from the TV.

Soon a peacekeeper came and took me out. I took a deep breath and walked out the door with Celeste.

I wish I didn't, and I guess she wished it too. The minute we stepped out, cameras started clicking.

Huh, I though, I could've sworn that cameras don't show up until you were at the train station.

I saw Celeste pull up the hood on her sweater next to me. I looked closely and it looked like she was crying. Figures...

We got into a fancy car and drove to the train station. We got out of the car and I was almost blinded.

There were even more cameras here! Celeste and I had no mentor to wait for so we wasted no time getting on the train.

**_So we meet again Eh? Aargh, tell me where ye hid the gold! Sorry, had to when I reread this first sentence. Oh well. Please review and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! ~Moonlet Nerd_**


End file.
